The Curse of the Twins
by catherinethereader
Summary: Mal has been kicked out of the Isle, and forced to live in her moms old Castle, which is now outside the barrier. Enjoy this thrilling adventure!
1. The Letters

To my most beloved Benny Boo,

Life out here is... well weird. I found a castle, the castle my mom used to have. Apparently, Mel was sent there. Mel... is... wack. Crazy. Bonkers. Evil. The Green Twin to...me, There's an old fable in my family, ask the gang. The Gang = Evie and the boys. To my great astonishment, Mel has been misplaced. It's to my worry and dismay that I send this letter of warning. Stay safe, and I will fly over to make sure she's not there eating your heart. It's to my horror that this event has happened, but here are some helpful tips: The undead soldiers are mine, My mom's goblins won't hurt you, Beware the green, and smile when you see dragons take to the sky, for we are on your side.

Your Beloved Girlfriend, Mal: Lady Of the Court, Wicked Queen of the Isle

Dear my beloved bestie,

I have been gone for quite a while now but I have reason to return. Please help Benny-Boo with what I have asked him to do. You told me that we can meet in the space between, so when you have the time to go to the cliffs at the edge of the enchanted forest. When you arrive, give your best Dragon call, and one will come to fetch you. You must promise not to share this with anyone unless in case of an emergency. When I need help a dragon or a raven/crow will appear in Auradon Prep. The place where goodness doesn't get any better. (#yeahright)

Love you wicked Bestie! Mal: Lady Of the Court, Wicked Queen of the Isle

Once Evie had read her letter, Ben's voice came over the anouncements.

**What will Happen next? Please review and favorite if you liked it!**


	2. Ben learns about the curse

Once Evie read her letter, Ben's voice came over the Announcements. "Would Evie, Jay, and Carlos please head to my Office?" Evie, Jay, and Carlos Shared a look and hurried over to Bens Office.

**At Ben's:**

"Mal sent me a letter," Ben informed them, "In the letter, she talked of a Family Fable, a green twin, and mentioned Mel being misplaced, would someone care to explain?"

Evie looked at the Boys, and then, looking Ben straight in the eyes, asked: "Do you know the Full story Of the Wicked Witch?"

"Of Course I do!" Ben replied.

Evie sat down on the couch. "The Wizard gave Maleficent's mother two potions, one purple, and one green," she started.

Carlos sat next to her and added: "The woman drank both of the potions, and that was the start of the Maleficent Family Curse."

Jay sat on the armrest of the couch and included: "And every child born towards the Maleficent Family will be affected by the curse."

Evie glanced at the boys again before concluding, "As a result, every child will have a twin and the twins colors are purple... and green. Mals mother had a green twin, and so does mal, but one thing that you should know is that the smarts go to the purple twin and that the green twin is a crazy and insane powerful woman who has to be locked up for her safety as well as ours, and now she's free to do whatever she wants." The four looked at each other, pale as can be.


	3. Mal arrives at Auradon

Meanwhile, a certain purple haired girl was leering out into the distance, thinking about Mel, and where she could be.

Mal growled a call to her most trusted dragon, and Nightmare appeared beside her. "Go find my twin sister, Nightmare. I will take care of all the others."

The Black Dragon blew smoke in Mals face, then flew off to accomplish her task.

Mal summoned her magic to her and disappeared in a blast of Purple smoke and turned into a Dragon. As she rose into the sky, she worried about her friends and hoped they were okay.

**Back with Ben:**

"What?! Why are we trusting the daughter of Maleficent with our safety?! Why aren't we taking this into our own hands?!" Beast boomed, glaring at his son.

"Well, we don't want to be killed do we?" Ben replied, not at all bothered by the glare. "Mal is the only one who can defeat her sister. We just need to trust her."

Beast, agitated with his son, rolled his eyes. A moment later, a lizard crawled into Ben's shoulder, causing him to let out a roar. "What dad?"

Beast pointed at his shoulder, Ben looked down and smiled. "Hello, Mal!" The Lizard disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, and Mal appeared in front of him.

Ben took one look at his beautiful dragon lady and picked her up in a twirl. Beast just stared. "How did she... You know what, nevermind. Mal, its, uh... nice to see you, but why are you here?"

Mal looked at the Former King with a smile, "You know the answer to that question. Auradon is in danger. I'm here to help."

Belle walked into the room, and gasped, shocked at seeing her step-daughter. "Hey, Be...Mal! How...It's lovely to see you! Um, how did you get here?"

Mal smiled at the Former Queen. "Well, it's kinda a long story. I turned into a dragon, then a lizard. Ok, now that I say it out loud it isn't that long."

Belle smiled at Mal, then gave her husband the look.

"Wha-Ok FINE! You better behave though!" Beast said to Mal. Mal smiled and gave the king a gentle nod. "Of Course, your majesty."

Ben chuckled at that one, and the two love birds stared at each other lovingly, then, after sharing a gentle kiss, they broke apart and got down to business.

"Let's get down to business! To defeat, Mel!" Mal said in tune to the song Lonnie's father sang. Ben smiled and nodded.

"Nightmare is searching for her as we speak, but we must prepare for any sudden moves!" Mal added quickly. Ben's smile vanished and he turned to look outside at the guards.

"The gang told me about your grandmother. I'm sorry Mal." Ben said softly.

At this Beast looked up and was about to say something, but Belle covered his mouth and glared at him.

"There's no reason to apologize Ben. What's past is past, and my grandmother is gone. She made a mistake, and we have to pay for it, but who cares? Why be bothered by such a small and meaningless curse when it could have been so much worse?! I don't care for my families history. I Don't even want to hear about my grandmothers mistake ever again, but then again, when do I ever get what I want huh?" Mal said equally as softly, with a very small hint of anger.

Ben just stared at his girlfriend. _What were they gonna do in there future though? How would they themselves deal with the curse of the twins? _


	4. Fairy Godmother learns about the Curse

Previously

Ben just stared at his girlfriend. _What were they gonna do in there future though? How would they themselves deal with the curse of the twins? _

...

Mal had decided for them all to meet in the council meeting room. Of Course the Council wasn't there at the moment, so it was free to use. She called up her friends, including Jane, Lonnie and Audrey, (Sorry Chad) and fairy Godmother. Now they were sitting in the circular seating arrangement, listening to Mal tell her tale.

"So let me get this straight," FG asked, "You went to your mothers old castle, and found that you have a twin sister?" Mal turned to look at FG, "Not exactly. Mom always told me the story of the Twin Sister Curse, but i had never believed her, until I met her. Mel is even more crazy than the stories Mom would tell of her own sister. She will stop at nothing to get revenge for being kept locked up in the castle with no one but Trolls and Goblins." FG looked nerviously at the King. "Ben what should we do? If Mel is truely as crazy as Mal describes her, then we are all in grave danger." Ben stares deep into the eyes of his former girlfriend. _What happened to us,_ he thought_. You Know what happened, _said a voice in the back of his head. _You believed a foolish newscaster saying that she was evil, everyone fell for it. Your Fault. Should have believed in her. Should Ha-_"BEN?" Ben snapped to the present, appoligizing, he turned to Mal. "I mean it Mal, I'm sorry." Mal looked suprised, then her face fell into a gentle smile. "I've always forgiven you Benny-Bo, just like I've always loved you, but we can talk about this later. Right now we have to focus, All of Auradon rests on our shoulders." Ben nodded. He looks to FG, then at his parents, and then at Evie. "I think I have an Idea, and your not gonna like it dad."

**Cliff Hanger! **

**I am so so so so so sorry for not uploading in what, like a year?! I've just been so busy with school and life, witch i know just sounds like excuses. But for all the little kids out there, Know that school should always come first. Do not be like me and Read Fanfiction instead of doing your HW. I promise that i will try to update during Breaks. And for those who follow my Descendants react to there own movies Fanfic, that fanfic is getting too hard. I can't find a good script to use for the rest of Descendants 2. I might just instead update with wicked World eposodes, witch I have Stacked up. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments below in either this one or that one. Also the react to Trailer thing is Discounteniued. Sorry. **

**Countentuie to Be Wicked, and maybe stop by my Youtube Channel, Fanfictogirl, in your spare time to. **

**Till then, Be Wicked everyone. **


End file.
